


Sun Kissed

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Glam Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Excerpt:</b> <i>Tommy drags his tongue over Adam's shoulder.</i></p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Following the cut are nothing but lies. Lies, I tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> *smackles vl_redreign for the beta*
> 
> Written for the **Other: Coming Out** square on my Glam Bingo card. And as I tend to do, I went in a direction away from the obvious with this prompt. ;-)

Tommy drags his tongue over Adam's shoulder. The taste of sun and surf mixes with the spicy tang that Tommy associates solely with Adam. "Mm, you taste good."

There's a small huff of laughter and then Adam says, "Yeah, well, you feel good."

Tommy's lips curl into a smile. He presses a kiss against Adam's shoulder and then returns to the task at hand. Specifically, mapping every inch of Adam's sun-darkened skin.

He sweeps his tongue over another stretch of skin, moving from Adam's shoulder blade to his side, and then over the muscles of Adam's back until he is mouthing each vertebra as his tongue swirls in a seemingly random pattern.

"Beautiful," he whispers, sliding further down, tracing an invisible line riding the swell of Adam's ass.

Adam wiggles slightly, and a soft groan bubbles out. "Baby..."

"Easy," Tommy murmurs. "I'll get you there."

And then he brushes his lips over Adam's ass as he drifts lower, sampling the back of Adam's thigh, the inside of his knee.

"Tommy, dammit." Adam's voice is filled with desire and want and ill-concealed _need_.

"My show, remember?" And despite the words, Tommy's need is just as obvious as Adam's.

Adam growls low in his throat, his hips rocking slowly against the sheets.

Tommy puts a hand on Adam's back. "Stop, baby."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

With a sheepish chuckle, Tommy traces a finger over the wet trail made by his tongue. "Um, connecting your freckles."

Flipping over, Adam arches a brow as a smile breaks through. "My freckles? Kinky, baby."

Tommy feels the blush creep up his neck. He glances away and shrugs. "There's more of 'em."

"Told you the sun makes 'em come out." Adam wraps his hand around the back of Tommy's neck and tugs him closer. "Now, I think you got the back covered. Ready to start on the front?"

"Um." Tommy's eyes dart from Adam's chest to his lips and then to his cock before starting at the beginning again. "Maybe not," and he draws a finger over a burst of freckles along Adam's collarbone. "Maybe I'll save these ones 'til tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

Tommy presses his lips against Adam's, mouthing a quiet, "Yeah."

Then it becomes a tangle of hard kisses and easy touches until they're both slick with a sheen of sweat and Tommy is reaching for the lube as Adam rolls a condom down the heavy length of Tommy's dick. Adam is moaning, grinding down on Tommy's fingers, and they're sharing open-mouthed kisses and then, breathlessly, Adam says, demands really, "Fuck me, dammit."

And when Tommy pushes into Adam, when he's surrounded by the tight heat of his lover the rest of it – the tour, the exhaustion, the hiding – fades away. Even the freckles, the tiny random splotches of color that intrigue Tommy so damn much, takes a backseat to the overwhelming togetherness of the moment.

Which is okay. Really it is. Because, yeah, those other freckles can wait until tomorrow.

It'll give Tommy something to look forward to later.


End file.
